


Встречи украдкой

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), ktj



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: На восьмом курсе Гарри и Драко тайно проникают в комнаты друг друга.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Встречи украдкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pickpocket](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930548) by [lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks). 



Обычно именно Гарри среди ночи пробирается в подземелья.

– Не мог дождаться? – дразняще улыбается Драко, пожирая взглядом тело торопливо раздевающегося Гарри, его кожу осеняет зеленоватый озерный свет из окна.

Но Поттер прекрасно выглядит в чём угодно, во всём. А особенно без ничего.

Драко освобождает место, его сердце заполошно бьется в груди.

– Вот балда, – тихо ухмыляется он, когда Гарри с шумом задевает лодыжкой тумбочку.

– Прости, – морщась, шепчет Гарри.

Он устраивается между ног Драко, спешно толкаясь внутрь – потому что прошло уже два дня, а им по восемнадцать, и они чертовски возбуждены. Потому что Гарри нравится, накрыв Драко своим телом, выдыхать его имя, когда тот кончает, словно испытывать на нем безпалочковое заклинание.

Так происходит обычно. 

Однако иногда по ночам...

Словно преступник, Драко украдкой пробирается наверх. Без всяких мантий-невидимок, ведь он не какой-то дурацкий «Хозяин гребанной Смерти» номер один. Вместо этого он использует Дезиллюминационные чары, отточенные годами тренировок.

Драко прокрадывается в общую спальню, на цыпочках подходит к кровати Гарри и с помощью волшебной палочки снимает с себя чары. У него уже стоит, пока он разглядывает обнаженный торс Гарри. Тот глубоко дышит, живот мерно вздымается, а пальцы одной руки засунуты за резинку пижамных штанов.

– Поттер, – шепчет Драко, толкая его в плечо.

– А?

– Подвинься.

Гарри слушается, освобождая теплое место в кровати для Драко. Они смотрят друг на друга, Гарри сонно моргает и чуть приспускает их брюки.

Они дрочат друг другу в немой темноте. Прикушенная губа Гарри. Тихий стон Драко от ускорившихся движений кулака.

Бедра покачиваются, их взгляды встречаются, рты соприкасаются, но не в поцелуе. Гарри облизывает губы, и Драко, наконец, пробует их на вкус.

С тихим стоном они бурно кончают, капли семени стекают по костяшкам их пальцев и членам. У Драко перехватывает дыхание.

Гарри улыбается, это потрясающее зрелище рассеивает тьму. Драко мог бы спустить от одной лишь этой улыбки.

Они пододвигаются максимально ближе друг к другу («случайно»), тела сплетаются под простынёй. Кровать Гарри всегда достаточно широка для желаний Драко и достаточно уютна для его страхов.

Еще пять минут, и Драко уйдет. Он крадет время, будто карманник, минуты исчезают, как часы с запястья.

Они переводят дух, лёжа на одной подушке.

Пять минут как один миг.


End file.
